Standard linear fluorescent lamps are one of the most common lamp forms used to generate light. Given the large number of fluorescent fixtures installed in commercial, institutional, and industrial establishments, it is desirable to replace fluorescent lamps with other high efficiency, mercury-free lighting solutions having the same form factor so that replacement of the existing fixtures is not necessary. This has led to the development of solid-state replacement lamps which include linear arrays of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) on circuit boards disposed within hollow tubes. These new solid-state lamps require different construction methods than conventional fluorescent lamps and in particular novel techniques are required for mounting the circuit boards within the tubular lamp bodies.